Mi vida, Hermione Granger
by AnyT Grandchester
Summary: Hermione nos cuenta los momentos importantes de su vida, acerca de como comenzo su relación con Ron y las cosas que sucedieron de ahi en adelante. Contado en primera persona.
1. La Declaración

Título: Mi vida, Hermione Granger  
  
Resumen: Hermione nos cuenta los momentos importantes de su vida, acerca de como comenzo su relación con Ron y las cosas que sucedieron de ahi en adelante.  
  
Autor: AnyT Grandchester.  
  
E-mail: verdecita24hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: G  
  
Pareja(s): Ron&Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo escribo solo por satisfaccion personal, y porque me encanta emparejar a Hermione con alguien, todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener tanto a los lectores, como a mi misma.  
  
Capitulo primero  
  
Fue hasta el séptimo curso en Hogwarts cuando siguiendo todas las expectativas que se iniciaron desde el baile de Navidad en que fui pareja de Viktor Krum tres años atrás, Ron Weasley reunió el valor suficiente para pedirme que fuera su novia. Aun muchas veces divertida me pregunto, qué habría sucedido con nosotros si estando en la casa de los valientes tardo tanto tiempo para animarse a hacerlo, que habría sucedido de mí si no hubiera sido así, cuánto más tendría que haber esperado?  
  
Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que se cumplió uno de mis mayores anhelos durante esa época. Fue hermoso, cuido hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
  
Nosotros llevábamos saliendo sin Harry, solamente nosotros dos desde hacía unos cinco o seis meses, exactamente desde que nuestro querido amigo se dio cuenta de que Ginny había dejado de ser su admiradora No. 1, para empezar a tratarlo como a un chico más, como al mejor amigo de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba tener su atención, porque sentía algo por ella que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Cho, e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su alcance para recuperar su atención, les costo un poco de trabajo, sobre todo porque Neville se dijo enamorado de Ginny, y tanto ella como Harry le tenían mucho apreció a al chico que había dejado a un lado la timidez desde su enfrentamiento contra los mortifagos a finales del quinto curso, cuando algunos miembros del ED y él acompañaron a Harry al departamento de misterios, y ninguno de los dos querían lastimarlo. Lo bueno fue que en su cumpleaños No. 17 conoció a la chica de sus sueños que lo aceptaba tal y como era, según sus palabras. Y fue entonces cuando al fin mis "pobres" amigos pudieron demostrar su amor en público y lograron ser novios.  
  
Cuando todo esto sucedió, no negare que fue un tanto desconcertante tanto para Ron como para mí, pues nosotros éramos el "Trío de Oro" mundialmente conocido y reconocido por todos! (Esto es: en Hogwarts), y entonces ya solo éramos nosotros dos. Él y yo. Él y yo a la biblioteca, él y yo a Hogsmeade, él y yo a las cocinas a media noche a tratar de convencer a los Elfos de que exigieran sus derechos, él esperándome a mí en la sala común para bajar al comedor o, en algunas contadas ocasiones esperándolo yo a él, él y yo haciendo guardia en nuestra labor como prefectos, él y yo, siempre juntos, siempre a todas partes. Fue él el que logro que me gustara el Quidditch, aun no sé como lo hizo, lo que sí sé, es que es de las mejores cosas que pueden existir!... Dios... yo dije eso?  
  
El caso es que éramos tan unidos que la gente empezó a creer que éramos pareja, eso fue mucho antes de que yo siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de que Ron se atreviera algún día a pedirme ser su novia. Aunque todo eso no evito que el "señorito" demostrara sus celos por mí y amenazara de una "buena golpiza" a los que me pretendían según me entere después por boca de Justin (uno de los amenazados). Recuerdo que me puse furiosa en una ocasión en que lo vi intimidando a un chico de nuestro mismo curso pero que pertenecía a Hufflepuff, ¡lo tenía acorralado! Me acerque presurosa a evitar una posible pelea, y alcancé a escuchar algunos retazos de la "conversación" que mantenían, frases como "...ella no es para ti..." o "mas te vale que te alejes de ella" llamaron inmediatamente mi atención, pero fue "¡Hermione (¡estaban hablando de mi!) es MÍA!" la gota que derramó el vaso.  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – Le grite muy enojada, yo no era ningún objeto, como para que se refiriese de esa manera de mí, además me preocupaba también otra cosa, - ¡¿Te das cuenta que podrías perder tu puesto como prefecto?!  
  
El "pobre" Ron palideció en cuanto escucho mi voz y empezó a tratar de explicarse atropelladamente, el otro chico, era Arthur Banks, lo conocía porque unos días atrás me había invitado a salir, y en realidad yo no le había dicho ni sí, ni no, pues en el momento en que iba a responderle toco la campana y tuvimos que separarnos y, ahora que lo pienso Ron estaba cerca en ese momento y probablemente nos escucho hablar. Arthur me miraba muy asustado también, no se que aspecto tendría en ese momento, pero lo más probable es que no era el de la persona más agradable del mundo. Me disculpé con él (tenía cara de ser muy buen chico, y sinceramente no creí que él hubiera empezado el conflicto) y le indiqué a un muy nervioso Ron que probablemente intentaba inventar una buena excusa, que me siguiera a las afueras del castillo, tenía que explicarme muchas cosas, pues durante el camino caí en la cuenta de que tal vez la razón por la que según yo no tenía pretendientes era Ron. Y en realidad una parte de mí, bueno, una gran parte de mí deseaba que así fuera, y no solo porque eso lógicamente indicaría que Ron sí tenía en mi un interés mayor que una simple amistad, lo cual me haría muy feliz, sino porque yo ya empezaba a preocuparme, según yo, no era lo suficientemente atractiva para un hombre, y eso, sinceramente, ya tenía mi autoestima por los suelos.  
  
Cuando vi que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de la entrada del castillo y no había nadie cerca, me detuve súbitamente, Ron iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y chocó contra mí, "pobre", eso le valió otro regaño de mi parte.  
  
-Ahora sí, ¿Me puedes explicar qué te proponías con Arthur? -le pregunté con los dientes apretados, aun me encontraba enojada.  
  
-Ahh, ¿Ahora es Arthur? –reproche en su voz. Yo lo taladré con la mirada. Él bajó la mirada avergonzado y sólo se quedo callado, mirando al suelo.  
  
-Estoy esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Eh.. yo.. Hermione –dijó titubeante-, no, es que yo... no...  
  
-No, ¿Qué? –le pregunté nuevamente, impaciente.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero... no te puedo explicar, no ahora, lo siento. –Y se alejó, se marchó dejándome ahí, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Al menos no en ese momento.  
  
Me dejó muy desconcertada, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, era verdad que muchas veces nos habíamos enojado, y nos habíamos contentado de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión yo ni siquiera sabía la razón exacta del disgustó. Lo cierto es que era la actitud que había tomado Ron lo que me había molestado muchisimo, tanto así, que no le dirigí la palabra en los siguientes días. A veces veía como que tenía intenciones de acercarse a mí, vi a Dean y a Seamus alentandolo a hacerlo, si hasta Harry por esos días dejó de estar todo el día con su novia para "apoyar" a Ron en esos "difíciles momentos" (según las palabras de Ron tiempo después), e incluso Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean y, hasta Neville incluído vienieron a hablar por él, a pedirme que lo perdonara y que volviera a hablarle. Todo eso yo lo ignoré olímpicamente, en primer lugar, porque yo en ningún momento pense en dejar de hablarle a Ron para siempre, ni siquiera pense en hacerlo durante mucho tiempo (no lo hubiera soportado, extrañaba a mi amigo) y, en segundo lugar, porque yo deseaba que fuera él el que se acercara a mí, eran muchos los años que habíamos sido amigos, como para que existiera la suficiente comunicación entre nosotros, no necesitaba que nadie viniera conmigo a hablar en su lugar.  
  
Pasaron seis días y, al séptimo, que era visita a Hogsmeade yo ya estaba desesperada, era demasiado tiempo, además, se suponía que iría con Ron, como siempre lo había hecho, y era una realidad algo frustrante, el que yo nunca había sido capaz de cultivar una amistad con las otras chicas, salvo con Ginny, pero por supuesto que ella iría con Harry, y la verdad yo no quería hacer mal tercio, aunque tampoco me invitaron a ir con ellos, y yo, obviamente no me iba a invitar sola, así que decidí quedarme en Hogwarts, y visitar mi sitio favorito hasta ese día en ese lugar: la biblioteca y, tal vez dar alguna vuelta por el lago.  
  
Esa mañana me levante dispuesta a encontrar la solución a mi problema, pero no tuve que pensar mucho, porque cuando estaba a punto de bajar a la sala común, llegó una lechuza que yo conocía muy bien, era Pig la lechuzita de Ron, en cuanto le abrí la ventana entro revoloteando por todos lados como era su costumbre y. Se acerco feliz a entregarme mi carta. Era de Ron por supuesto, y decía así:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Ha pasado tan solo una semana, y ya no soporto más. Por favor  
acepta hablar conmigo, te lo explicaré todo, por qué he actuado  
así, te lo prometo. Te espero dentro de media hora en la entrada al  
castillo. Te lo pido, no faltes.  
  
Te quiere:  
  
Ron  
  
Era muy corta, pero la letra estaba muy marcada, y la tinta estaba muy gruesa, como si le hubiera costado mucho trabajo escribirla y hubiera tardado mucho. Me encantó que me escribiera, me puse contentísima y sin duda lo que más me gusto de la carta fue la despedida "Te quiere: Ron".  
  
Inmediatamente me puse a revolver mi guardarropa para elegir que ponerme, por alguna extraña razón sentía que la ropa que traía no era la adecuada, y me quería ver muy bien. Me decidí por una falda negra, una blusa escarlata y como calzado sandalias, y sobre la ropa muggle la capa del colegio. Salí de la torre nerviosa y emocionada, creo que mi corazón presentía de alguna forma lo que sucedería y, se encontraba feliz aun antes de saberlo.  
Llegue al sitio acordado y en cuanto me vio se acercó a mí y me dijo:  
  
-Por favor, no digas ni preguntes nada, solo acompáñame. –Tomó una de mis manos para dirigirme y, cuando lo hizo sentí la usual sensación de cientos de mariposas revoloteando.  
  
Me dejé guiar mansamente hasta las orillas del bosque prohibido. Me tensé, "¿Qué se propone?" me pregunté, y por muy Gryffindor que yo fuera, el bosque no dejaba de darme desconfianza, había demasiados peligros ahí dentro y, desde que casi fuimos atacados Harry y yo por los centauros, le temía. El debió sentir mi desconfianza, porque me pregunto:  
  
-Confías en mí, ¿Verdad? –Lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, y al ver esos hermosos ojos azules, me di cuenta de que lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno, si él me lo pedía. Quedé tan cautivada, que solo atiné a responder:  
  
-Por supuesto. –Él me sonrió y le respondí de la misma manera. Me soltó de la mano y se acerco a uno de los arboles, regresó con una escoba que al parecer tenía escondida ahí, montó en ella y me tendió la mano sonriéndome nuevamente, gustosa acepté la invitación, me senté detrás de él y me aferré a su espalda.  
  
Nos elevamos y sentí el agradable viento en mi rostro, no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, para inconsciente desacuerdo mío pues me encantó la sensación de estar abrazada a él. Definitivamente lo que encontré al llegar ahí jamás pasó por mi cabeza, era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, desde ahí se observaba todo el colegio y sus alrededores, el lago, el campo de Quidditch, el bosque... quedé fascinada, pero eso no era todo, "cierra los ojos" escuché que me dijo, y yo aún embelesada, los cerré como una autómata, cuando los abrí nuevamente, me encontré con que repentinamente había atardecido, el momento preciso en que se comienza a ocultar el sol para dar paso a la primera estrella, y la vista era aún más hermosa, si era eso posible. Cuando me volví para pedirle alguna explicación, me di cuenta, de que las sorpresas aun no terminaban. Justo detrás de él había en el suelo tendida una manta, y alrededor velas flotando. Nunca en mi vida, había visto algo más romántico que eso. Me tomo de la mano nuevamente, hasta la manta, nos sentamos en ella, sin soltarnos y, me miró de una forma...  
  
-Hermione, antes que todo, quiero pedirte perdón por muchas cosas, por mi estupidez no solo hace una semana, sino en todos estos años, por preocuparte por mí, por lo que sucedió con Banks, por tardar tanto en explicarte mis motivos para actuar así, pero sobre todo, por esperar tanto tiempo para decirte lo que siento en realidad... lo que siento, por ti. –Yo estaba sin habla, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.- Tengo que confesarte, que desde hace muchos años, creo que desde el primer momento en que te vi, comencé a sentir algo muy especial cada vez que te veía, y que estaba junto a ti, y me sentía celoso cada vez que otro chico se te acercaba, y me sentí morir cuando en cuarto año te vi entrando del brazo de Viktor Krum en el baile de Navidad, y me sentí nuevamente celoso ante el simple hecho de saber que te carteabas con él. Pero no fue sino hasta hace un año, que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti, no era lo que usualmente sentía un chico por su mejor amiga, no era eso lo que Harry por ti. Hermione... –tragó saliva, en realidad estaba nervioso... al igual que yo- yo... no te imaginas todo lo que eres para mí, todo lo que significas, todo lo que representas en mi vida... tu... eres mi vida, estoy enamorado de ti, -sonreí, mi sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, y no lo podía creer- Hermione... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Esas palabras, que por tanto tiempo espere escuchar de sus labios, por fin habían llegado. Lo solté de la mano, y me lancé a su cuello, y me abracé muy fuerte a él, y de inmediato sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeandome, y de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas, lloraba de felicidad, asentí con la cabeza y solté el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle sonriente por cuanto tiempo había esperado ese momento y darle el tan esperado "sí". Y lo besé. Nuestro primer beso se lo di yo. Y creo que no se lo esperaba, pero inmediatamente me correspondió, y fue lo más hermoso que hasta ese momento había vivido en toda mi vida.  
  
Pasamos el resto de la "tarde" ahí, abrazados, hablando de mil cosas sin mover los labios, pues las palabras salían sobrando. Y ese día, fue el día mas especial de nuestras vidas, pues se creó un vinculo aún más fuerte entre nosotros y, vivimos el anochecer dos veces.  
  
TBC  
  
N/A: Hola!!!  
  
Este es el primer Ron&Hermione que escribo, espero que les guste, mi intensión al escribir es hacer una historia que sea super romantica, ya que es lo que mas me gusta leer, espero estar logrando mi objetivo y que les agrade el rumbo que tomen las cosas.  
  
Les pido que me den su opinion, y asi sabre si continuo la historia o no. Si veo que les agradó, publicare pronto el segundo capitulo, que ya tengo listo.  
  
Tambien los invito a mi grupo "recien creado" tambien ahi publicare los capitulos de la historia, y los posibles FanArts. He aqui la direccion: http : mx. groups. yahoo. com /group /anyt grandchester /, solo tienes que quitar los espacios, o acceder a ella a traves de mi Personal Profile.  
  
Po ultimo, el titulo de la historia aun no es el definitivo, pero para ser sincera no se me ocurre ninguno (poner el titulo siempre es en lo que mas batallo!!!), pero acepto sugerencias. 


	2. Almas gemelas

Título: **_Mi vida, Hermione Granger_**  
  
Resumen: Hermione nos cuenta los momentos importantes de su vida, acerca de cómo comenzó su relación con Ron y las cosas que sucedieron de ahí en adelante.  
  
Autor: **AnyT Grandchester.**  
  
E-mail:   
  
Clasificación: G  
  
Pareja(s): **Ron&Hermione.**  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo escribo solo por satisfacción personal, y porque me encanta emparejar a Hermione con alguien, todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener tanto a los lectores, como a mi misma.

**Nota de la autora:** De verdad mil perdones por la tardanza, pero son tantas cosas las que me impidieron publicar, que si me pongo a decírselas pasara otro ratote antes de que les diga. Espero les guste el capitulo.

Capitulo segundo

"_**Almas gemelas"**_

Cuando regresamos nos dirigimos a la torre de astronomía, sí, lo se, eso esta muy gastado, pero en la sala común no queríamos estar, y nos aseguramos de que no hubiera nadie, además si ese lugar era muy frecuentado era por algo, ¿no?, con su ubicación, se podían ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor, y el viento corría maravillosamente, ¡Que lugar tan mas romántico en verdad! No nos separamos hasta muy entrada la madrugada, y eso solo porque el sueño nos venció y no podíamos quedarnos ahí, juntos.

Al siguiente día, nosotros no hicimos nada por ocultar nuestra "recién estrenada" relación, tampoco anduvimos pregonándolo, pero siendo Hogwarts como es, se supo casi de inmediato, primero en la sala común, cuando Harry vio como Ron me abrazaba y comprendió la situación, grito eufórico "¡¡¡Por fin, por fin están juntos, que feliz soy!!!, ¡Hasta que te animaste Ron!" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, en verdad que se puso muy contento, casi creo que hasta le brillaban los ojitos, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llorar, creo que mi amiguito tiende a exagerar un "poquito" las cosas.

Ron y yo nos pusimos tan rojos como la grana, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros, cuando se recuperaron del shock que les causó la noticia, nos comenzaron a felicitar, a mi solo me dirigían unos casi fugaces "Felicidades Hermione", o "Hasta que se te hizo", en cambio Ron recibía comentarios como "Felicidades hermano, hasta que te animaste", "Al fin, creí que nunca te atreverías", "Creí que este día nunca llegaría" y cosas por el estilo, al mismo tiempo su sonrojo iba aumentando a una tonalidad mas fuerte cada vez, rivalizando con el color de su cabello.

Pero como decía estando en Hogwarts, para la hora del almuerzo el colegio por completo estaba enterado, podía escuchar como cuchicheaban sobre nosotros, y nos señalaban al pasar, creo que éramos famosos por haber estado enamorados desde hacía mucho tiempo, que todos lo supieran, menos nosotros mismos.

Mientras comíamos de manera inconsciente voltee hacia la mesa de los profesores, y cruce mi mirada con el Profesor Dumbledore, él me sonrió con ese brillo característico en sus ojos, y con un gesto de su copa, me indicó que brindaba por nosotros, solo yo me di cuenta. Sé que se oye algo tonto, pero ese gesto significó mucho para mí, sentí que al darnos su bendición, nos estaba otorgando felicidad en nuestras vidas, como si él tuviera el poder de decidir quien o no sería feliz.

Ese mismo día escribimos dos cartas. Una para el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, contándole de nuestro noviazgo. La otra para mis padres por supuesto, la diferencia entre una y otra carta, era que a mis papas no le avisaba, mas bien les pedíamos permiso, yo les decía lo contenta que me encontraba, y Ron les decía cuanto me quería y que sus intenciones eran serias y siempre me respetaría.

Los señores Weasley nos contestaron contándonos lo felices que se encontraban por nosotros, y a Ron le decían cuan orgullosos se encontraban de él, por haberse fijado en una "niña" tan buena como yo (en realidad, yo creo que al Sr. Weasley lo que mas le gusto de todo fue que provengo de origen muggle -), la Sra. Weasley nos mando un rico pastel, y a mí, dos libros, uno llamado "Como ser una buena esposa", y el otro era un recetario, con todos los platillos favoritos de Ron (¡La mayoría!) señalados con un asterisco, no nos pudo decir más claro que esperaba que nos casáramos en un futuro.

La carta de mis padres fue un tanto contradictoria, si bien de ninguna manera me negaron el permiso (siempre habían sabido de mis sentimientos hacia Ron, creo que mamá lo supo antes de que yo reconociera que ese sentimiento que me inspiraba ese pelirrojo era AMOR) y nos felicitaban, reconocí la letra de mi padre en la parte en que amenazaban a Ron a muerte, con un "si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi pequeña...", tal parecía que se habían estado arrebatando la carta papá y mamá, o al menos eso daba a entender la revoltura de estilo de letra, y la hoja medio arrugada. Creo que a Ron le asusto un poco el mensaje de papá, pero en realidad, a fin de cuentas nos dimos por satisfechos con las contestaciones.

Nos llegaron cuatro cartas más, una muy diplomática de Percy (aunque supuestamente se había reconciliado con su familia, realmente siempre se mantuvo apartado, digamos que se auto exilió) muy al estilo de la que le mandara a Ron cuando lo nombraron prefecto, otras dos cartas eran de Bill y Charlie, (al parecer la Sra. Weasley les escribió apenas recibió nuestra carta) ambos nos felicitaban, la ultima carta pertenecía a las gemelos.

George y Fred. Con mucha reticencia abrimos el sobre, pero como era de esperarse, no se conformaron con simples palabras de felicitación para "Ronnie", en cuanto la abrimos nos salto encima una sustancia extraña, que me mantuvo con el cabello rojo durante una semana ¬¬". Según ellos para ser una Weasley completa debía tener el inconfundible cabello pelirrojo. Lo bueno es que gracias a mi tez blanca no se me vio mal, de hecho mis compañeras de cuarto quedaron encantadas.

A Ron no le afecto mucho, el cabello rojo ya lo tenía, pero su piel adquirió un color rojizo, como si todo el tiempo estuviera sonrojado, o quemado por el sol, el hechizo lo afecto por el mismo periodo de tiempo que a mi. ¿Qué por qué no fuimos a la enfermería como Ron me aconsejó?, ¡Claro que no!, la enfermería solo es para emergencias, y esa desde luego que no lo era.

A partir de ahí, la vida en Hogwarts siguió igual que siempre, solo que Ron y yo nos volvimos más inseparables que nunca, y el obligarle a hacer las tareas era mucho más fácil, recurría al infalible chantaje, no más besos, no más abrazos... sí, lo se, se escucha demasiado Slytherin, pero bueno, como si realmente lo fuera a cumplir... lo bueno, es que el no sabía eso;).

Algo curioso que me sucedió fue en una ocasión en que iba sola y me encontré con Malfoy en un pasillo, no me dijo ni una palabra, ni un insulto, ni una mirada despectiva, en cambio me dirigió una mirada que no entendí, parecía tal vez, dolida? No le di importancia y lo olvide rápidamente, ni siquiera me pregunté el por qué, pero fue hasta entonces que reparé en que extrañamente Malfoy y sus secuaces no nos había vuelto a molestar, al menos nunca que yo estuviera presente, solo en una ocasión alcance a escucharlo insultar a Ron, pero en cuanto me vio llegar se dio la vuelta tan dramáticamente como solo había visto hacerlo a él o al Profesor Snape, y se marcho.

Como era nuestro ultimo curso ya, fueron muy pocas las clases en las que coincidimos. Por chismes (que nunca acaban) me entere que comenzó una relación con una chica de su casa, muy bonita y, con una cantidad de millones similar a la de los Malfoy, pero tan ruin como solo un Slytherin puede serlo. En ese tiempo llegué a sentir lástima por ellos, porque eran una pareja supuestamente perfecta, ambos ricos, ambos Slytherin y, por supuesto: ambos Sangre Limpia; sin embargo, les faltaba lo MÁS importante: el amor y, ellos, a pesar de mostrarse ante todos como unos enamorados, no se amaban.

¿Qué cómo es que me atrevo a decir esto?

Simplemente, uno respeta a quien ama, y no traiciona a quien respeta, y un engaño en una traición. Y ellos se engañaban el uno al otro, se eran infieles. ¿Siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que se atreviesen a mirarse a los rostros sin el más mínimo ápice de vergüenza? Por todo eso los compadecía, por querer crear una fachada ante los demás.

Y lo mío con Ron es lo más puro que ha podido existir, un amor que comenzó desde niños y que no acabaría jamas. "Almas gemelas" nos dijo una mujer, una adivina, jamás creí en ese "arte", pero en ese momento, me di cuenta de que nunca era demasiado tarde para rectificar mis opiniones. Porque no tenía la menor duda, eso siempre fuimos "Almas gemelas".


End file.
